The present invention relates to control systems and relates more particularly to a control system controlling the operation of the stripers of a circular knitting machine in changing yarns for patterns automatically.
A circular knitting machine, as shown in FIG. 1, may be equipped with stripers and controlled by a striper control system to change colored yarns for making color-patterned fabrics. This striper control system is complicated in structure. As illustrated in FIG. 2, each striper is controlled by a respective control device which has four reciprocating rods respectively controlled by a computer control through a respective solenoid, to trigger a respective pressure plate in moving a respective striping feeder, thereby causing the respective striping feeder in changing a yarn. Because a striper is controlled by a respective control device, various control devices should be used in a circular knitting machine. Therefore, the striper control system of a circular knitting machine according to the prior art is complicated and expensive to install.